User blog:EndZone45/My Top 5 Modern Combat Games!
I know a lot of you know what my favourite Modern Combat is, but here's a ranking from my least favourite to my favourites. (I willl not be counting Modern Combat: Domination, because I've never played it. ---- 5. Modern Combat 5: Blackout This game is, easily, the most-downloaded Modern Combat to date. Because it became a free-to-play. Modern Combat 5 took us into an unfortunately confusing campaign where the dark future of the world remains uncertain. Gilman Security is the main company villain this time around, and for its CEO, a familiar face returns. Fighting as Caydan Phoenix, you battle through both Venice and Tokyo, out to destroy Gilman. For the multiplayer, we were introduced to masks, and later, armour. Armour was definitely not my sort of thing, and weapon balancing issues in multiplayer were present since day 1. The Red-34 was one of the most overpowered weapons in Modern Combat history back then (here's my list of top 10 most overpowered weapons in MC), the LGR 35 dominated the battlefield, and the Bosk 3 blew every single other Recon weapon out of the water. Only 4 maps at launch (are you kidding me), lag, hackers, a mandatory internet connection to play certainly plunged the game into the ground. I enjoyed it at first, but now, I can't enjoy it. Modern Combat 5 had potential, but it had all disappeared by the time of the freemium update. Click here to see my review on MC5. ---- 4. Modern Combat: Sandstorm It was a close race between this one and #3, but ultimately, I elected Sandstorm the fourth position. Despite being off both the Play Store and the App Store, and being quite an old game (6 and a half years old as of January 2016), the game still holds up charm. Its graphics have aged pretty well, and still holds up today. Once the multiplayer update hit, Sandstorm was an absolute blast, and easily one of the most groundbreaking iOS games for its time. Relatively balanced with no BS, great graphics that have aged fairly well, Sandstorm's multiplayer did not disappoint. Abu Bahaa is the villain, and is actually the main cause for the war in later instalments. Sandstorm still has functional servers, unlike Fallen Nation. However, good luck finding a match. Overall, Sandstorm was an absolute blast back in the day, and is still a fun game to pick up once in a while. ---- 3. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. if I were to sum up Zero Hour with one word, as a whole, it would be EPIC. It truly is an epic game. At the time, the mobile gaming community was growing with all the high-quality games produced by Gameloft in those years. And when our favourite developers Gameloft Montreal brought us Zero Hour, the game was great and lived up to Gameloft's high expectations. The most visually stunning and content-packed Modern Combat to date, Zero Hour not only brought us a strong single-player offering, but also a competitive multiplayer. Expanding upon Fallen Nation's customisation options, Zero Hour brought us Specialisations, as well as choosable kill streaks. While everything was available for purchase on the get-go (which I'm not a fan of), the buying system still had determined players coming back every day to play so they could earn better gear. Edward Page returns from MC3 to wreak havoc on the United States, and collapses with one of the best and goriest final battle cutscenes in a Modern Combat game. However, along with the new features, there came more BS. The 40mm Thor GLP is a weapon I have a hard time getting around to why the developers decided to include it. The Compakt-665 is a superior UFIA PSD-2, and is quite the annoyance. Still, I enjoy Zero Hour from time to time, and is my #3 Modern Combat game. Click here to see my review on Zero Hour. ---- 2. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation When war hits home, abandon all fear. MC3 is the definitive "epic" experience of the Modern Combat series. Gameloft Montreal provided us with, in my opinion, the best Modern Combat storyline to date, and also one of the most cinematic. Graphics were a massive improvement over Black Pegasus's graphics, and have definitely aged very well. We step into the shoes of James Walker as he and his elite squad, Phantom Unit, battle against the KPR Alliance to save the United States. For me, Fallen Nation's campaign made me feel more like I was in a war than other MC titles. In terms of multiplayer, we were introduced to a fully-customizable class, with a purchase and unlock system which I think should have been implemented into Modern Combat. (ex. Unlock the weapon, and then purchase it when you have the credits). While this may have created more BS like Armor (specifically Armor Elite), Field Specialist (also specifically the Elite version), the skill system had a great start. The introduction of the annoying noobtube (ZXD), as well as the military support and the one and only Nuke. Weapon balancing was fine (Except for the ZXD, KT-44 and OPS55 with JHP), and for some reason, MC3 has in my opinion, the best "feeling" guns in Modern Combat history. The way they look, the way they sound, the way they shoot, their rate of fire, their recoil, their muzzle flash, just felt good. Overall, Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation is a fantastic game and honestly, was very close to #1, but in terms of enjoyment every day, my number 1 always gave me thrills. All the time during gameplay. Click here to see my review on Fallen Nation. ---- 1. Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Yeah! My favourite Modern Combat! A blast to play all the time, and one of the best games on the mobile platform. Despite being quite an old game, the graphics still hold up, with nicely coloured environments and decently-detailed weapons. MC2's multiplayer was an absolute blast if you never found a hacker. Without hackers, in a full lobby, you can play Black Pegasus for up to 2 hours. And with a nice unlock system that rewarded you better gear and weapons for levelling up, you could come back for days on end. If you want to see my review on this game, click here to see my honest opinion on it. Category:Blog posts